


Daddy's Boy

by Judas_Kiss



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Parent/Child Incest, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They shouldn't do this. But, the urge is too strong to resist... He's waited too long for this chance and it very well could be lost forever if he passed it by today." ... Warnings and stuff inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Rick/Carl.
> 
> Contains: Explicit slash between two males and incest between father and son. TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE!
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do!
> 
> Also, this is a continuation of The Lesson. :3

It's just them now, the three of them... Rick, Judith and his boy. The others are gone, long have been. Rick knows where it started, although he won't talk about it now.

It started that day - one year ago - when he banned Carol from staying with them any longer. When Daryl had came back and got word of it, oh was he furious. That was when Rick had realized his mistake... Daryl left, heading out to find Carol. After that, others just left on their own and the rest... Well, Rick has a good guess they've perished from the sickness.

Rick's moved on from the prison himself (it was damn unbearable being there in the end - being there with his wrong choices and his failure and watching people die), and has fought like hell to keep him and his beloved children alive.

He's not so good with raising a one year old... Lori always put in most of the work with Carl, in his first few years... Or actually, pretty much his whole life up until she died. But, lucky enough said boy just had a knack for children and helps Rick out in looking after Judith.

When Rick's not worrying about how they're to get through the next day, he just watches as Carl looks after his little sister and Rick can't help but to think Carl's simply adorable the way he calms her when she seemingly won't stop crying, or when he's feeding her... Rick knows it's not what Carl would choose to do... Stepping up and filling an empty parent role... But the fifteen year old has done it without any complaints. Rick had to admire that. Carl's grown even more within such little time... And in a way it's a shame. Looking back now, Rick wished the world wasn't like this... So Carl didn't have to play mother to his sister, he could just be a kid himself and there would be no need to grow up so rapidly.

But Carl knows his father's struggle in just keeping them alive now and does what he can to relieve a bit of stress and a burden off of his shoulders.

Now though Judith's sleeping peacefully in her basket of a bed. Carl gives one final check to make sure she's alright and tucks her blankets in just a little bit more snug before heading out back into the kitchen of the house they found to hold up in for the past few days.

This town they ventured into was pretty much abandoned, of people of course but also had few walkers in it. They considered themselves lucky but they also knew it couldn't be permanent. But they're here right now and that's all that matters in the present.

Carl relies on the present and what happens in it, he doesn't like to think too far ahead anymore because the future can be scary and he'd rather not sit around and think about the possibilities of what could happen. He'd just rather take each day at a time.

Carl sighed upon entering the kitchen. He was exhausted, that was clear to see and expected. Taking care of a baby was no easy task, especially now that it was just the two of them and a nap would be good right now before she's awake again in a couple of hours demanding his attention. But, in this point in time he thinks sleep is the least of importance, there's something else he needs... And that's Rick.

"I'm proud of ya, for taking care of your sister so well." Rick spoke from where he sat at the table, when Carl had come into the kitchen.

Carl smiled faintly, making his way up to the man. "Never thought I had it in me to take care of a kid..." The boy muttered, taking a seat in the man's lap. That was something he started doing lately when they had a moment to themselves, a moment to actually relax and let their worry of the world around them go.

"You're doing better than I can." Rick replied, looking away from the boy for a moment. Honestly, as much as he doesn't like to recall back to then, he often does and how he thought he was some great leader... And that he could protect them all, in the end just to slowly start losing them... He wasn't capable of taking care of others from his point of view. He's tried, and failed and it's been like that before this world went to shit... That's his conclusion when he reflects on all that he's been through.

"Hey," Carl started, turning in the man's lap so that he now faced him. He then took Rick's hand in his, intertwining their fingers and pressing his forehead to the older. "Don't say that. You're the reason we made it this far."

"Yea, but I've made choices I now regret... Things could've been better." Rick sighed.

"Well, it is what it is. There's no going back and fixing a broken past... There's only moving forward and bettering yourself from your mistakes..." Carl trailed off for a moment. "The world hasn't changed that much... The same principles still apply to us humans."

Rick looked back up at him, thinking on it. Yeah, they weren't that different... Zombie apocalypse or not, people were always headed down this road of hurting others or betraying them somehow or perhaps not being able to properly take care of them... And there's always been mistakes, always will be... They were still humans, who must continue learning.

"Just fifteen and you already know the perfect thing to say to cheer a person up." Rick spoke, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Yeah... The world has a way of changing people... Some for the better, some for the worse..." Carl muttered.

"That's true... But I've always thought you were a part of the better group." Rick spoke, leaning in closer. He then closed the gap between them, kissing the boy softly.

Carl closed his eyes, savoring the kiss as he returned it. It seemed like it's been an eternity since they've shared a moment like this. Being on their own now, there was no time for playful behavior or to rejoice in the love of their relationship. They had to remain on their toes until they found this place but even still Carl barely had time for what he wanted, with Judith and all and by the end of the night he was usually too tired to indulge in Rick.

Today was the exception though, and today Rick was further reminded of why he's fought so hard to keep Carl alive.

They shouldn't do this, not when his daughter's right in the next room. But, the urge is too strong to resist... He's waited too long for this chance and it very well could be lost forever if he passed it by today.

If they're quite and quick it'll be fine... It's not Rick's choice of having his son fully surrender himself. No, if Rick had his choice, the world wouldn't be like this. They'd be back home, with no Lori of course. Rick would've divorced her, just to be with his son - not that she'd ever knew the reason behind it... Their marriage had its fair share of problems without him falling for his own kid... He'd have plenty of reasons to leave her, and they'd be alone... Carl could be as loud as he wanted, which Rick longed. It was too troublesome and a little on the unattractive side having to remain quiet but there was no other way around it.

If he had it his way though, his hands would gently and slowly further explore Carl's body, as he tenderly kissed the boy, working his way down to the younger's neck and only stopping just to nibble on his neck and bring out those whimpers he loved to hear so much. And Carl in turn would slowly start to writhe under him, as he became all the more undone and his hands too would take in the feel of Rick's body and every line of muscle the man had.

That would be Rick's perfect world - and Carl's too. But the world's never been perfect and it's more fucked up now than ever before. Rick can't take the time to truly enjoy the young man he's been lusting after for longer than even Carl knew. Because Carl figures it just happened last year, and from their time together... But in truth, Rick's been noticing the boy more and more, since he was nearing the age of twelve - as sick as it sounded but Rick swears to himself there's nothing filthy or perverted about this. It's not like he just wants the boy for pleasure... There is love there; deep and honest love and compassion. There's nothing dirty about that.

Besides, it was just them. They had no worries anymore of if some of the others found out... Which, he's sure Daryl might've caught on rather quick back when they were all seemingly a united group. Daryl gave him his fair share of odd glances throughout the day when Rick was with Carl... Daryl was very observant - more so than the rest but... Daryl never said anything and Rick assumes that he either understood the bond there, it wasn't his place to intervene or Daryl himself has been in similar situations... Rick leant more toward the latter because when Merle was around, he noticed the way the older eyed Daryl... Only, he wasn't so sure there was anything other than lust there... That didn't matter anymore though.

What did however, was that Carl was here in his lap with his arms around Rick's neck, they were sharing a kiss, Rick's tongue was now in his mouth, wrestling with the boy's, Carl was moaning and a hard on was already beginning with the both of them.

Carl ground his hips into Rick, bringing a groan out of the older man. Christ he needed this, they both needed this. The tension has been building for a while now since their last time of fooling around and Carl was determined for a release tonight.

Rick on the other hand, found tonight as his chance to take their little affair further than what Carl's grown use to. Tonight it'd go beyond hand jobs, kisses and dirty words uttered. Rick needed more, and if he didn't get it, he was sure he'd lose what little sanity he had left.

Carl was ready enough for it, he's concluded. Had they been in a world of where zombies didn't exist, he might would just wait until Carl was eighteen but even if he didn't want to admit, even he didn't know when the next day would be either one of their last now. He's waited long enough.

Rick stood suddenly, keeping Carl in his hold however until he had laid the boy upon the kitchen table. The teenager looked up at him somewhat surprised but the blush on his face told Rick that Carl was curious to see what he had in mind for tonight. Carl's always been willing to learn and Rick's come to discover that what they shared was no different.

Immediately Rick began to undo the boy's jeans. Again, they had to be quick about this but Rick also wasn't willing to wait any longer anymore. Everything in him was begging for this, to get Carl's pants down as quickly as possible, to get the boy properly prepared, and... God it hurt to just think of what he wanted to do to the perfect teen before him.

Upon Rick successfully undoing Carl's pants in a quick haste, Carl raised up enough to assist him in pulling them off along with his boxers.

Afterward Rick simply just took a moment to soak it all in again -the familiar territory of having the teenager's cock in hand, and the thought of treading into the new of actually having his boy to full extent tonight. Rick could not settle for any less, not now. But... There was one thing they needed, if Rick didn't want to hurt the younger too bad...

Sighing in frustration of how he didn't think of that earlier before Carl came in (because yeah, he was thinking of this earlier while Carl was dealing with putting Judith down for a nap), Rick looked around the kitchen. If he remembered right, there would be just the thing to aid him in bringing his fantasy to reality tonight... He didn't wish to go with his spit for a form of lubrication because frankly that was just troublesome to him and it dried up far too quickly.

"You, just stay there." Rick ordered, although he knew Carl had no reason to leave at all.

However, the boy did prop himself up on his elbows to watch as Rick went to one of the cabinets, opening it to retrieve a bottle of... Cooking oil? "Looks like this will be useful for something after all..." Rick muttered to himself. Considering electricity wasn't an option, there was no actual cooking therefore Rick had thought finding things like this in a house was completely useless - until not. It'd serve just as good purpose today.

"W-what are you gonna do with that?" Carl asked, uncertainty and panic starting to set in as his father made his way back over to the table.

"Don't worry. It'll be safe." Rick assured, unscrewing the cap from the bottle.

"How can you be so sure?!" Carl exclaimed the question, sitting up fully this time, glaring at the man suspiciously.

"We use to consume it in food, didn't we?" Rick retorted matter-of-factly.

"Well... Yeah... But-" Carl was cut off before he could object.

"Then it will be safe baby... 'Sides, I've had my experience with it when I was younger with-"

Carl growled softly. "Don't wanna hear it." He warned, and Rick couldn't help but smirk at the quick interruption. He'd never assumed Carl had a jealous side to him, until they started this. Carl hated to hear of his experiences of long ago with other men - with the best friend Rick once had and yeah, it was just silly for Carl to be jealous of such things because he wasn't even around back then but it was utterly adorable too. Rick liked the fact Carl was so protective and hell bent on reminding Rick of who he now belonged to.

Even if they found survivors and built a group for themselves once more, or even if this world finally found its way back to the state before a zombie apocalypse, Carl was determined to not lose Rick.

"Alright, no more talking then... Least not on the past." Rick would normally push his limits with Carl, and tease him a bit more with his words but tonight he'd let it go.

Rick pressed a hand to the boy's chest. "Lay back, further up this time too." Rick instructed. Carl complied, lying back on the table without any further questions on the matter. After all, he still trusted the man. He always would.

"That's my good boy." Rick praised, taking hold of the boy's legs by his ankles and pushed them up to where his feet were now resting on the table. Rick then reached for the bottle of oil and carefully poured a small amount onto his hand and began rubbing it over the two fingers he'd be using on Carl.

It didn't take long to do so and Rick was spreading the boy's legs further apart to better expose his entrance.

"I won't lie, this is gonna hurt a little still, but don't tense up and you'll be fine." Rick warned beforehand, his middle finger already tracing a circle around the younger's hole.

Carl had let a soft moan escape him, until he heard the older's words. "It'll what?!" He questioned, attempting to sit up again but Rick was one step ahead of him and had his free arm pinning the boy where he was.

"Just a little... Trust me, it can be far worse if I didn't use any form of lubrication... Just, stay relaxed and you'll be alright. I promise, it'll fade." Rick assured, his eyes meeting with Carl's.

The boy debated it for a moment before sighing. "Okay... Go ahead." He permitted. Hell, he's endured worse. A finger up the ass wouldn't be nothing compared to the gun wound he received years ago. That much he could be for certain on.

Upon Rick slowly beginning to insert his finger into the teen, he also brought his free hand down to take hold of the boy's member and started to stroke it as a means of distraction.

Carl clenched his teeth, suppressing a hiss. It did hurt, and it was something he just had to get used to but he done as instructed and tried to remain relaxed. The fact that Rick was pumping his cock was a big help in taking his mind off the pain.

Rick on the other hand sighed in satisfaction as he thrust his finger into the boy at a careful pace, slowly stretching the boy.

He's been craving this, it's been the very thing that plagued his dreams, his daily fantasies and to finally bring the moment to reality... It was simply divine and the hottest thing Rick could experience.

The erection in his pants continued to grow, constricting against the fabric, and aching just to be inside the teenager.

"Oh Carl... The things you do to me..." Rick muttered, and then inserted a second finger into Carl, starting a scissoring motion.

Carl briefly thought on the very sentence Rick spoke and his face flushed. To be honest, even if they only started this thing last year, he's always had a funny feeling toward his father. He had a yearning to be with Rick, to honestly be with him the entire time he was home and not at school. Sometimes Carl cursed Rick's job for keeping the man away from him because the need had been that strong. Carl didn't know what it was back then of course - figuring it was just normal for every child to feel that about their parents or one because he certainly didn't feel it about Lori...

That aside, there were times though that he always savored, such as when Rick picked him up from school and it was just them and Carl snuck glances at the man while Rick was occupied with driving and when Carl did get in his fair of glances of the man, it lit some sort of spark within him - made his heart skip beats and blush even back then.

Then there was last year, before Rick started this with that kiss. Even though Carl still hadn't concluded what he had felt for Rick or would've never dreamed of moment's like this until back then - Rick still triggered something in him that Carl simply brushed off as just hormones sorting themselves out but there was always something off. Rick was the only one that effected him.

Every time the man had spoken, or every time he caught Rick looking at him, what use to be just mere beat of a heart skipping turned into more.

Carl still had that but, he also had the tingly sensations that ran through every nerve and every part of him...

There were things Rick had done to him too, and still do.

Like now, as the man continued his strokes to Carl's member as Rick continued to prepare him and even though that hurt still just ever so slightly, it was beginning to feel damn good... Or maybe he was just one of those people that liked pain. Not that he knew much about that or understood it, or even thought about it at this very moment.

No, everything soon became a blur to him, when Rick had found the bundle of nerves inside the boy and began to gently rub across it.

Carl honestly thought he would scream at the pleasure that suddenly surged through him. It had his body trembling, his nails digging into the table under him and he was forced to bite down onto his bottom lip just to not be so loud.

The last thing he wanted to do, was wake his little sister and... Ruin this moment because fuck was it too good to ruin.

"Like that do ya son?" Rick questioned, applying more pressure to the younger's prostate.

"Ga-ah.. Yes! T-that feels amazing!" The boy panted out the answer. Amazing couldn't even being to describe how it felt. Carl's unsure if anything could describe this sensation though.

However, Rick merely smirked and withdrew his fingers as well as releasing the younger's cock, and upon doing so he got the whimper of need, of desperation he loved so much from Carl.

"Hey, w-why'd you do that?" The boy managed to growl. He for one didn't appreciate just the quick tease of Rick's fingers. He wanted more. He needed more.

"Patience. That's just a taste of what's to come sweet child." Rick replied, already reaching down to undo his pants.

This was it! Finally, what he's been waiting for, the fantasy he's been wanting to bring to life for so long... The moment was almost breath taking and surreal.

Rick made quick work of getting the belt and then the button and zipper of his pants undone, letting his jeans fall to his ankles without care and then he grabbed Carl by the hips, pulling him back toward him a bit.

He then took hold of his cock, lined it up with the younger's entrance and proceeded to push in.

Carl's moans continued to fill the room, and his nails clawed at the table under him now. It hurt, just the same as when Rick inserted his fingers - if not more but, now Carl knew what to expect and that had him on edge and the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure that would come.

Rick started out slow and gradually picked up his pace as he took Carl's member in hand and stroked him as a means of distraction. It was effected, and in no time Carl was a moaning mess under him.

"Ssh, don't wanna wake your sister." Rick reminded and Carl managed a nod, placing a hand over his mouth, silencing his moans.

"I wish it was just us though..." Rick muttered, his free hand sneaking up under Carl's shirt, running up along his abdomen. "Then you could be as loud as you wanted..." He added, briefly imagining the very thing and he groaned, moving faster into Carl.

He wanted to control himself, go slow and easy but that was hard. Rick was losing his control. He longed to just slam into his boy with all his might.

However, when Carl began to rock his hips back against Rick, meeting his rhythm, Rick lost his control. That was okay though, because Carl was clearly ready for what he had to give.

No longer was there mercy behind Rick's movements, nor restraint. There was merely desire, lust and the fact he felt as if he couldn't get enough that burned and ate away at him in this moment.

Carl's jaw was clenched, he wasn't sure just having his hand over his mouth was enough to dim his sounds.

Rick's hand moved down to the boy's leg, grabbing it and draping it around his waist. The grip he had was firm and would surely bruise but right now he wasn't considering what injury he might inflict

"Mm, enjoying yourself daddy's boy?" Rick asked, licking over his lips at the sight. Carl's never looked so sexy until now.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes" The boy chanted, between deep breaths. "Feels good... Feels so good..." And it did, just like when Rick's fingers had found that bundle of nerves in him earlier, only now it was getting hit dead on with each of Rick's thrusts and Carl honestly wasn't sure how long he'd last with this.

Rick felt the same. He was close, so close already. He's never been this horny in his life and in need of a release this bad but he wanted Carl to get off before him so he pumped the teen's cock faster - firmer and leaned over to mutter filthy things into the boy's ear.

And that was all it took, until Carl had reached his climax and Rick had captured his moan in a kiss when Carl came on the man's hand, and his own stomach.

Rick didn't fall far behind. He kept his lips pressed to Carl's, groaning when he came inside Carl. "God..." Rick moaned, riding out the last waves of pleasure.

It was a silent moment then after, of the two catching their breath and then Rick pulled out of the boy and proceeded to fix his pants.

"Whataya think of your first time?" Rick asked.

Carl took a moment before scooting off the table and retrieving his clothes to get fully dressed in again. "It was mind-blowing..." The boy chuckled, slipping into his boxers.

"Good. My first time was awkward as hell." Rick returned the chuckle.

Carl didn't say anymore for a moment, as he pulled up his pants and buttoned them, then something occurred to him.

"Dad," He started.

"Yeah?" Rick asked curiously.

"What's Judith gonna think about this... You know, when she's older?" Carl questioned, looking over to his father.

Rick sighed. He's wondered about that but he hoped he didn't have to answer that just yet. He thought on it for what seemed like a long while and Carl waited, staring up to him with curious blue eyes... Eyes so captivating... That was choking Rick up and he had to force his gaze away.

"We'll tell her the truth when she's at an understanding age. We will teach her to accept... Not just us but whoever else she may come across that are similar... It's only right."

Carl nodded. "Yeah, that'll work." He smiled.

"It has to son." Rick said, giving a pat to Carl's shoulder. "You should go rest now."

"But Judith will be up in two hours... Maybe less..." Carl trailed off.

"I'll take care of her this time." Rick assured, and leaned down, placing a kiss to the top of the boy's head. "Now go on, go catch up on your sleep."

"Will you come lay with me?" Carl asked. He's now became used to having Rick by his side at night, and it's long become a comfort to him having someone next to him, with their arm around him.

"Sure." Rick smiled, and proceeded to follow the boy back into the room they shared with Judith.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated and loved!
> 
> No flames though!


End file.
